


Dont ever touch my boyfriend again

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: (Very) Protective Dan, Cute Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sorry for using the nasty word "faggot", This is why you dont eat Dans cereal Phil, Those twats get a smackdown, shy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: (Very) protective Dan freaks out when homophobic douchebags hurt Phil.Like, FREAKS out.Its sweet, tho





	

"Phil, I'm gonna go get some cereal, ok?"

"Alright, could you grab me a box, too?"

"Sure, baby." Dan said as he walked over to the 'grains' isle. They went to tesco to replace Dan's cereal Phil was caught snacking on at three this morning. It was late, but Dan wanted to have something to eat when he woke up tomorrow so he decided to go. Since it was Phil's fault his cereal was gone, Dan dragged him along with him.

Phil hummed and walked along the isle he was left in, which was the candy isle. He held a shopping basket in one hand, and ran his fingers through his hair with the other.

"Hey watch where you're going, asshole" some random guy said as he bumped into Phil.

"Oh, sorry mate" Phil said as he continued to skim the isle. The guy bumped Phil, but Phil was too nice to say otherwise.

"Ew, I've been infected" the guy laughed as he walked to his friend a few feet away from Phil. Phil looked over with wrinkled eyebrows when he heard the rude comment.

"What? You got a problem, faggot?" His friend said loudly

"N-no." Phil looked back at the shelves and pretended they didn't say anything. Next thing he knows, someone shoved him to the ground. He turned red with embarrassment, and tried to stand again.

"Hahahaha! Look at the faggot, cowering on the floor!"

"Awee look, he's crying!" They laughed as he wiped his face. He bent down and piled his items back info his basket, and turned to find Dan. Then his feet were kicked out from under him.

"I said I was sorry!" He got back up again and grabbed his stuff, once more.

"Yeah? Well sorry isn't good enough." He pushed Phil against the shelf and knocked tons of stuff down. Phil quickly began to stack things on the shelf and try to clean their mess. He kept holding his tears and tried not to make eye contact.

"You're such a fuck up."

"Hey!" Phil turned to see Dan drop the cereal and run to his side.

"Are you ok, baby?" He said quietly and grabbed Phil's hands. Phil wasn't making eye contact and he was still trying to clean the mess, unable to hold this tears back anymore.

"Gross, no one wants to see that shit" said one of the men who was pushing Phil around.

"Our relationship is none of your business." Dan stood and pulled Phil up to his feet before he could finish cleaning, then gently pushed him behind him and stood tall.

"I've got you, baby" he whispered to Phil, who nodded and stood behind Dan's protection.

"Awe look, he's covering for his little fuck up" one of the men laughed.

"This 'fuck up' has a name. One of which you two twats are not at a high enough standard of saying. He's indeed not a fuck up, I guarantee he's a thousand times more successful than both of you combined. He's known around the world for being the funniest, most talented friend and boyfriend to ever exist." At that last part, he smiled back at Phil, who was blushing.

"Pfft. Disgusting faggots." One of them mumbled before they turned to walk away.

"Excuse me??" Dan walked stepped forward and crossed his arms.

They turned back and said with every step: "I. Said. You. Two. Are. Disgusting. Faggo-"

He didn't get to finish before Dan swung and connected with his nose. The other one stepped forward and Dan punched him in the side of the head, and pushed his face down into his knee. They both laid on the floor and groaned in pain, and Phil stood shocked.

One tried to stand, but Dan kicked him in the ribs.

"Don't _ever_ touch my boyfriend again. Now clean up the mess you made." Dan pointed to the candy bars that they pushed Phil into.

"I'm not cleaning up after that fagg-" he was interrupted with a kick to the face.

"Clean!" They crawled over fearfully and picked up the mess.

" _Apologize_."

"Sorry. Or whatever." One of them scoffed. Dan kicked him in the ribs again.

"Say it like you mean it!"

"We're sorry!"

"Good." He turned to Phil and smiled, and Phil blushed.

Phil was a little surprised, of course, but glad someone was willing to go to those lengths to protect him.

They went and paid for their items and walked out the doors.

"Thank you, Dan." Phil smiled. Dan swung and arm over Phil.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I love you." Dan smiled.

"I love you too." Phil replied. Dan kissed his cheek, but he pulled Dan back and pecked his lips.

"Now this is a lesson for you, Phil. Next time, don't eat my cereal." He giggled. Phil just smiled and nodded.


End file.
